A minimally invasive distraction and support device and method would have significant application in orthopaedic surgical procedures, including acute and elective procedures to treat bone fractures and degenerative changes of the skeletal system and including vertebral compression fractures, interbody fusion, vertebral disc augmentation or replacement, and other compression fractures and/or non-orthopaedic surgical procedures.
A vertebral compression fracture is a crushing injury to one or more vertebrae. Vertebral fractures are generally associated with osteoporosis (the “brittle bone” disease), metastasis, and/or trauma. Osteoporosis reduces bone density, thereby weakening bones and predisposing them to fracture.
The osteoporosis-weakened bones can collapse during normal activity. In severe cases of osteoporosis, actions as simple as bending forward can be enough to cause a vertebral compression fracture. Vertebral compression fractures are generally known to be the most common type of osteoporotic fractures. The mechanism of these fractures is one of flexion with axial compression where even minor events may cause damage to the weak bone. While the fractures may heal without intervention, the crushed bone may fail to heal adequately. Moreover, if the bones are allowed to heal on their own, the spine will be deformed to the extent the vertebrae were compressed by the fracture. Spinal deformity may lead to breathing and gastrointestinal complications, and adverse loading of adjacent vertebrae.
Vertebral fractures happen most frequently at the thoracolumbar junction, with a relatively normal distribution of fractures around this point. Vertebral fractures can permanently alter the shape and strength of the spine. Commonly, they cause loss of height and a humped back. This disorder (called kyphosis or “dowager's hump”) is an exaggeration of the spinal curve that causes the shoulders to slump forward and the top of the back to look enlarged and humped. In severe cases, the body's center of mass is moved further away from the spine resulting in increased bending moment on the spine and increased loading of individual vertebrae.
Another contributing factor to vertebral fractures is metastatic disease. When cancer cells spread to the spine, the cancer may cause destruction of part of the vertebra, weakening and predisposing the bone to fracture.
Osteoporosis and metastatic disease are common root causes leading to vertebral fractures, but trauma to healthy vertebrae also causes minor to severe fractures. Such trauma may result from a fall, a forceful jump, a car accident, or any event that stresses the spine past its breaking point. The resulting fractures typically are compression fractures or burst fractures.
Vertebral fractures can occur without pain. However, they often cause a severe “band-like” pain that radiates from the spine around both sides of the body. It is commonly believed that the source of acute pain in compression fractures is the result of instability at the fracture site, allowing motion that irritates nerves in and around the vertebrae.
Various instruments and methods for the treatment of compression-type bone fractures and other osteoporotic and/or non-osteoporotic conditions have been developed. Such methods generally include a series of steps performed by a surgeon to correct and stabilize the compression fracture. A cavity is typically formed in the bone to be treated, followed by the insertion of one or more inflatable balloon-likes device into the bone cavity. Inflation of the balloon-like device causes a compaction of the cancellous bone and/or bone marrow against the inner cortical wall of the bone, thereby resulting in enlargement of the bone cavity and/or reduction of the compression fracture. The balloon-like device is then deflated and removed from the bone cavity. A biocompatible filling material, such as methylmethacrylate cement or a synthetic bone substitute, is sometimes delivered into the bone cavity and allowed to set to a hardened condition to provide internal structural support to the bone. In theory, inflation of the balloons restores vertebral height. However, it is difficult to consistently attain meaningful height restoration. It appears the inconsistent results are due, in part, to the manner in which the balloon expands in a compressible media and the structural orientation of the trabecular bone within the vertebra.
For example, it has been found that expansion of the balloon-like device can be difficult to control. Instead, when such a balloon-like device is inflated, expansion occurs along a path of least resistance. As a result, the direction of compaction of the cancellous bone and/or reduction of the compression fracture is not controllable, and expansion occurs in multiple directions and along multiple axes.